The How My Imaginary Spiritual Animal Friends Helped Collection Vol 3
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Here's the third volume of the collection where my friends help 5 more characters with their problems.
1. Intro

Introduction:

To be honest, doing another volume of this collection can be interesting because now we have 5 new characters to see how my friends help and comfort them. I really had fun doing this series and after this volume, I will take a break from this and work on something else.


	2. Ed

Introduction:

The reason I wanted to do this was because after reading the story "Ed Stands Up" by FriendlyWeirdo83, I knew he would be perfect because I always knew how my friends would help and comfort him like they always do.

Chapter 1: Before My Friends Arrive

For Ed, his was preety much good. He had Double D and Eddy as his friends and would always be involved in the scams they do every day. But when he was home, he was living with his abusive parents and his sometimes very annoying sister Sarah. He would never let Double D and Eddy know about his family because he worried they may make fun of them but they would worry about him. Now, Ed would never want to the one thing he would regert but he confrontes his parents about their constant abuse on him and so, he packed his things and moved to Eddy's house and his family accpeted him as one of his own. Double D and Eddy threw him a party for what he did. That same night, he made a wish upon a star hoping that someone or something would help him. What he didn't know was that the next morning, his life would change for the better.

Chapter 2: My Friends Arrive

The next morning, Ed went to eat some cereal when all of a sudden, he went outside to the backyard to see that 5 hippos, a triple king sized polar bear, a reindeer, a black angus cow, a black panther who could walk and talk like a human, and a white rhino. He couldn't believe it because he thought he was dreaming but really this was real. Before he could say a word, Hilda started talking by saying "Good Morning, Ed. We are here because you made a wish upon a star and now, you got us. Now, if you're wondering what are names are, i'm Hilda and the others are: Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, Milo, Wendy, John, Michael, abd Rocky. We came to you because we heard that you confronted your abusive parents and honestly, none of us would ever want to do that but somehow you had the balls to do it. So, we thought it would be nice for you to tell us about what really happened on that day."

Chapter 3: Ed Opens Up

Ed knew they were very kind and patient. So Ed decided to start his story by saying "Well, life wasn't all that bad for me at first. Of course, I had Double D and Eddy and those guys were like more than friends they were like family to me because we had each other's back. As for Sarah, she's the kind of annoying bratty sister that when she bosses you around, you have no choice but to be her bitch. Meanwhile, my parents were always abusing me and Sarah would always tell on me for this and that and sometimes, I wished I would have the guts to confront them. That is until I was listening on my Ipod when suddenly, I was smelling my mom's cooking. So, I paused my music and went upstairs for dinner and their conversation died down. Now, I know I should not have done it but I finally standed up for myself because I was really tired of their abuse and bullshit. Ever since then, I didn't want you guys to make fun of me because of it."

Chapter 4: My Friends Speak Out

"Actually Ed, we would never pick on you because we aren't like that at all." said Hilda "Ed, it's okay to talk to us about this" said Peter "Besides, you knew what you had to do." said Ralph "Ed, not everyone lives with in a happy family." said Jack "Here's the thing: you're not the only one who's had family isssues." said Tom "We've seen people lose their parents from either death or a divorce." said Milo "Our dad wasn't all that bad at first." said Wendy "That is until one night, he and mom got into a heated argument." said John "Believe it or not, that argument almost tore our family apart." said Michael "You see Ed, you shouldn't be ashamed of confronting your parents because if they treated you like shit for that many years, sometimes we all need to confront your abusers" said Rocky He knew telling his story to them made him realize that not everyone has a happy family. Just then, Double D and Eddy are calling his name but before he goes, he thanks my friends for helping him tell his story and they thanked him for opening up about it.

Chapter 5: Epilogue

Ed's now gald he's back with Double D and Eddy as his friends and they were gald to have him as a part of the gang. When they asked where he has been this morning, he told them that he's gald he made a wish upon a star and that whoever makes a wish upon a star would make the right decision.


	3. Little Bear

Introduction:

Honestly, I wanted to see how my friends would help him. Ever since I first started this series, I knew having my friends help anyone who wishes upon a star was perfect because it would show that my friends do care and that they would help and comfort them when the character is facing a hard time.

Chapter 1: Before My Friends Arrived

Little Bear was gald he lived in a forest with his always caring parents and his friends Duck, Owl, Cat, Hen, and Emily. He thought everything was fine as long as nothing bad ever happens. That is until one day, fate took the people he's been with all his life. It all began when during a visit from his grandparents and his uncle was when then all of a sudden, the kitchen started in blaze. They were quite suprised and scared at the same time and they tried using water but it made it worse. Little Bear then ran out of the house and before he could even get them out, the fire took his whole family. He just couldn't believe it because he thought nothing would ever happen. Luckily, Cat was there to see what happen and he saw what happened to the house. And so, Little Bear had no choice but to leave his burned house. Once he saw his other friends, the gave him a group hug and he knew they will always be there for him. That night, he made a wish upon a star hoping that someone or something would help him and his friends. What he didn't know was that wish was about to change him and his friends' lives forever in a good way.

Chapter 2: My Friends Arrive

The next morning, Little Bear and his friends saw footprints and they were quite unique. So, they decided to follow the footprints and see where they would lead them to. Along the way, they began to discover what the footprint's shapes are. Once the footprint trail, Little Bear and his friends looked at the river and they couldn't believe what they have just seen because it's not everyday that 5 hippos, a triple king sized polar bear, a male reindeer, a male black angus cow, a male black panther who could walk and talk like a human, and a white rhino in the same river. Before ne of them could ever say a word, Hilda started talking by saying "Hello, Little Bear, Duck, Owl, Cat, Hen, and Emily, we're glad you found where our footprint trail will take you to this river. Now before I continue, allow me to introduce me and the others. I'm Hilda and these are my friends, Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, Milo, Wendy, John, Michael, and Rocky. The reason we came here was because last night, you made a wish upon a star for us because we heard that your family sadly died in the fire and we understand that you're going through a tough time and we're here to have fun with you guys."

Chapter 3: Little Bear And His Friends Let My Friends Play With Them

After Hilda got done talking, Little Bear and his friends knew they cared for them and that they want to have fun. So, they letted my friends join in on the fun. They then decided to play "Follow The Leader". They started in the forest and then they traveled from the forest to the snowy mountains to the very large ocean. Along the way, my friends got to know who Little Bear and his friends were like. Once they got to the very end, they decided to just play around and my friends did have a whole lot of fun.

Chapter 4: Little Bear Finally Moves On From His Tragedy

For the first time since the tragedy that took his whole family, Little Bear breaks his silence and tells not only his friends but also my friends about what really happened on the day of the fire. My friends knew he was telling the truth and they were suprised of his honesty and how he told his side of the story. Once my friends knew it was time to go, Little Bear and his friends thankes and hugged my friends for being amazing today and for being great supporters.

Chapter 5: Epilogue

Life for Little Bear was now perfect because with his friends by his side, they will always have great adventures together. Little Bear knew that the wish he made for my friends was the best thing he ever did.


	4. Mrs Jumbo

Introduction:

Let's be honest after last time, I knew my friends would help her and that she would meet them for the first time. I always wanted my friends to help hee because after I did her perspective story, I knew she would go through a lot after her son sadly died. So basically, this is what would actually happen if Dumbo did sadly die.

Chapter 1: Before My Friends Arrive

For Mrs. Jumbo as the mother of her son Dumbo, she knows how proud she is of him for having the courage to be himself. Of course, she also had to make sure he wouldn't get abused at all and since he's the star of the circus, they wouldn't never abuse him at all. Life in the circus was just fine as usual until one day, fate took her son alway. It all started when the circus was in Atlanta. The crowd was full and it was sold out in a few hours. Now, the reason the crowd came was because od Dumbo and they hoped to see him fly. Once he came out to the crowd at first, everything was going as planned. That is until all of a sudden, Dumbo the star attraction suffered a deadly and fatal heart attack and died right in front of the crowd. The crowd then went silent and the circus vets came to see what happened to him. Once the vets told the Ringmaster, he had no choice but to announce to the crowd that Dumbo has passed away. The crowd went home in tears and they did get their tickets refunded. Mrs. Jumbo felt depressed because her son had passed away and she didn't know what to do next. The circus held the funeral for Dumbo and millions of his fans and supporters gathered to say farewell to the once famous circus star. After the funeral, the circus' troubles were just getting started. Their popularity was gone and the board decided to send all their animals to sancuaries and Mrs. Jumbo was forced to live in a forest. That night, she made a wish upon a star wishing for someone or something would help her. What she didn't know was that wish she made was about to change her life in a good way forever.

Chapter 2: My Friends Arrive

The next morning, she deicded to go to a river to clear her mind of her son when all of a sudden, she saw 3 male and 2 female hippos, a male triple king sized polar bear, a male reindeer, a male black angus cow, a male black panther who could walk and talk like a human, and a white rhino. Before she could say a word, Hilda started talking by saying "Good Morning, Mrs. Jumbo. It really is the pleasure to meet you. Now, before I continue on, allow me to introduce me and my friends. I'm Hilda and these are my friends/siblings: Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, Milo, Wendy, John, Michael, and Rocky. We came here for you because last night, you made a wish upon a star for us was because we heard that your son passed away of a fatal heart attack and we understand because sometimes, tragedy can affect your loved ones. So, we hope we can help out."

Chapter 3: My Friends Help Out

Once Hilda was done talking, Mrs. Jumbo knew she may need help moving from the tragedy that took her son away. So, she decided to let them help her out and my friends were more than pleased to help out and once they did help her, she knew they were quite helpful indeed.

Chapter 4: Mrs. Jumbo Finally Moves On From The Tragedy

For the first time since the tragic and fatal heart attack of her son, she decided to break her silence and told my friends about what really happened on the night her son died and my friends knew she wasn't lying and they credited her honesty. Once my friends knew it was time to go, Mrs. Jumbo thanked them for being very helpful and useful and my friends gave her a group hug and that was something that made her day better.

Chapter 5: Epilogue

Mrs. Jumbo's life was now much better because sure she may have lost her son but she knows he's watching him from heaven and she's taking life one day at a time.


	5. Charlie Brown

Introduction:

When you first think of the comic strip, you think Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and their friends living everyday lives. Now, imagine that Charlie Brown always has bad luck and loses his confidence. Honestly, doing a story where my friends help Charlie Brown was something I really wanted to work on. So yeah, this should be interestivng.

Chapter 1: Before My Friends Arrived

For Charlie Brown, he always has bad luck whenever he would do soemthing. From trying to win a single baseball game to asking the Little Red Haired Girl out to lunch, he always has trouble with life. He thought it couldn't ever get worse but his world was about to get a hell of a lot worse. It all started when Lucy offered to hold the football for him to kick and he started running towards it but she swiped it and he fell on his ass. Then, his baseball team lost the game 100-0 and his quitted permantly. As if things didn't get worse, the Little Red Haired Girl didn't even invite him to luch. He felt like he doesn't belong in this world because no one ever gave a fuck for him. That night, he made a wish upon a star for someone or something to help him. What he didn't know was that wish was about to change his life forever in a good way.

Chapter 2: My Friends Arrive

The very next morning, Charlie Brown decided to go for a walk outside and when he went for a drink, he was suprised when he saw 3 male and 2 female hippos, 1 triple king sized polar bear, 1 male reindeer, 1 male black angus cow, 1 black panther who could walk and talk like a human, and 1 one male white rhino. He just couldn't believe it because he thought it was all a dream but really it wasn't. Before he could even say a word, Hilda started talking by saying "Good Morning, Charlie Brown. I'm Hilda and these are my friends/cousins/siblings: Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, Milo, Wendy, John, Michael, and Rocky. We're here for you my friend because last night you made a wish upon a star for us because your life hasn't gotten any better because you lost your confidence. So, we want for you to tell us what really happened to you."

Chapter 3: Charlie Brown Opens Up

"Well to be fair, my life is not that easy for me because ever since I lost my confidence, everyday for me just feels like i'm living in hell. Even worse, my baseball team quitted permantly, Lucy swiped the ball from me and I fell on my ass, and not to mention, the Little Red Haired Girl wouldn't even ask me out to the annual school dance. Life for me was so terrible I almost wanted to commit suicide because nobody would ever care for me at all and they wish I was dead."

Chapter 4: My Friends Speak Out

"Well it's clear that you're troubled." said Hilda "It seems that you don't believe in yourself." said Peter "It really does suck when you lost your faith in the world." said Ralph "What you need to do is stop doubting yourself." said Jack "You can do it if you put your mind to it." said Tom "Look, you have to be brave to face everyday challenges." said Milo "You should be proud of yourself." said Wendy "Always be ready for what comes next in life." said John "And don't forget to have fun." said Michael "What we're trying to say is, believe in yourself you can do it and if anyone has doubt about you, prove them wrong." said Rocky Charlie Brown felt a hell of a lot better and before he left, he thanked my friends for helping him get his confidence back.

Chapter 5: Epilogue

Charlie Brown finally got his baseball team a win, finally got to kick the football from Lucy, and he was able to dance with the Little Red Haired Girl at the annual school dance. He knew making that wish was something he really needed because now, his life has purpose.


	6. The Super Sleuths

Introduction:

Honestly, I already did a story about what happens when Woody and Buzz from Toy Story came to the hundred acre woods and helped Pooh and his friends. Now, it's my friends turn and they know how to help and comfort them like they always do and since this is the last story for this volume, this should be interesting.

Chapter 1: Before My Friends Arrived

For Pooh, Tiger, and Darby they are known as the Super Sleuths, a team dedicated to solving every day problems by helping whoever sounds the alarm. Now, most of the residents found them quite useful even Christopher Robin who came back to live in the Hundred Acre Woods. Rabbit on the other hand, would rather deal with his problems by himself. Of course, most of his plans would backfire. So, he would call the Super Sleuths for their help. Now one day, he rang the alarm and they arrived a few minutes late. Rabbit was furious because he thought they would come on time and when they arrived, he never wanted them to help ever again because they're not trustworthy. So, the team walked away sadly and they just wanted to help that's all. That night, they made a wish upon a star hoping for someone or something to help them. What they didn't know was that the wish they just made was about to change their lives forever in a good way.

Chapter 2: My Friends Arrive

The next morning, they decided to go to a river and when they arrived, they would never believe what they have just seen because there was 3 male and 2 female hippos, 1 triple king sized polar bear, 1 male reindeer, 1 male black angus cow, 1 black panther who could walk and talk like a human, and 1 male white rhino. Before they could even say a word, Hilda started talking by saying "Good Morning, Pooh, Tigger, and Darby. I'm Hilda and these are my siblings/cousins: Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, Milo, Wendy, John, Michael, and Rocky. We came here for you guys was because last night, you guys made a wish upon a star for us because Rabbit said that you were not trustworthy and we think he's totally wrong because we think you're trustworthy."

Chapter 3: My Friends Help Them Out

Once Hilda was done talking, Pooh, Tigger, and Darby knew they would be quite helpful so they decided to let them help out and the first thing they did was to see if Rabbit but when they got there, his house was completely empty because he moved away. They knew he wasn't sorry for what he did but they know he will soon reget that later on.

Chapter 4: They Help Out

Just then, the alarm went off and it was Kanga and Mrs. Heffalump. So, they wasted no time and they raced to the rescue. When they arrived, Kanga and Mrs. Heffalump told then that their sons are in danger because a pack of wolves surrounded them. The team and my friends wasted no time and they scared the wolves so bad that they would never come back. Once they came back, Roo and Lumpy hugged their mothers and they knew they were now safe. Before my friends left, the team hugged and thanked my friends for helping them out today and my friends knew that they would be alright.

Chapter 5: Epilogue

The Super Sleuths were now back on the case and they always solve everyday problems when they work together. They knew making that wish was a very good idea.


End file.
